It's Something
by AJM233
Summary: After Belle forces Rumple to leave Storybrooke, Emma tries to help her get over the break up. However, what starts as a friendship leads to something more. (My first attempt at writing romance) SwanBeauty. Slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

**_After Belle forces Rumple to leave Storybrooke, Emma tries to help her get over the break up. However, what starts as a friendship leads to something more. (My first attempt at writing romance)_**

 **AN: I've found there's an extreme lack of SwanBeauty…BeautySwan? Anyway, I've only seen like 2 on this site and since I'm hitting a wall with my other fic I thought I'd step out of my comfort zone and write a romance. The rating might go up but I doubt it since I can't write smut however if anyone wants to contribute feel free to PM me.**

 **Okay, so it starts at the end of 4x11 and I basically can't be bothered to deal with CaptainSwan so just imagine that he and Emma never happened but he's still pursuing her.**

* * *

Emma is worried about Belle. She'd watched her and Gold disappear in a cloud of red smoke after Belle, holding the Dark One's dagger, ordered him to take them both to the town line. Nearly an hour ago.

Everyone else had gone to the diner. While there, Emma returns Hook's heart to his chest and has to push him away when he tries to kiss her. She sits near the window hoping to see Belle walk passed and every now and then, half heartedly adds to the conversation her family is having.

When it hits an hour and still no sign of Belle, she tries to call her but she doesn't answer. Emma decides she can't sit around anymore and excuses herself declining offers of assistance. She gets into her bug stopping by Gold's before heading to the town line after, again, there's no answer.

As she comes within sight of the border, she sees a figure sitting on the ground, their knees pulled up to their chest, and their head resting on their knees. When she gets closer, she sees the long brunette hair tied up high on her head. Belle doesn't even look up as Emma gets out of her car.

"Hey," Emma says awkwardly, she's never been good at this whole emotion shit, maybe she should have accepted Mary Margaret's offer.

A sniff is the only response she gets. She isn't sure why she expected more, she shouldn't have. She stands there for several moments shuffling from foot to foot before sitting down next to Belle who almost immediately leans into Emma's side. Eventually she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder finally opening her eyes, looking out passed the red line before them.

"I made him leave," her voice hoarse from crying.

Emma nods and wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulder, realising how cold she must be. "Do you think it was the right choice?"

Belle's silent for a minute, the only sound emanating from her is her unsteady breathing and the occasional sniffle. "I don't know. I think it was." She turns her head into Emma's shoulder and squeezes her eye closed tightly.

Emma rests her check on top of the brunette's head and lets her cry. She's happy the Dark One is gone. She feels Henry is a little safer now, although, how he'll take his grandfather being gone she isn't sure. But her happiness feels wrong with Belle gently sobbing beside her.

"Let's get you home," Emma says softly, rubbing her hand up and down Belle's arm, "You're freezing."

"No," she shakes her head. "I don't want to go back to Rumple's."

Emma's nods in understanding, "How about we get you a room at Granny's?"

Belle just nods and raises her head allowing Emma to stand up. When she's on her feet, she offers a hand down to the brunette who's still gripping the dagger tightly in her hand.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter just checking if anyone's actually into it, if you want me to keep going or have any ideas leave a review. I have a few ideas but I'm not really sure where this is going so it's really up to you guys if you think it's worth me continuing it. Any help is appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys seem to be cool with the pairing so I'm gonna continue but I have to warn you again that romance really isn't my forte so I may butcher it.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about one of the focus points being Emma having trouble with the emotional side of relationships or just expressing her feelings in general. I know by this point in the series she's better about it but I thought it might be interesting.**

* * *

The drive back into town is silent save for the occasional sniffle from Belle and an awkward shuffle or two from Emma. It isn't that Emma is apathetic towards Belle's pain, the opposite actually. She wants to help but really doesn't know what to do. She realises in hindsight that putting her arm around the sobbing woman earlier might have been comforting instead of its original heat giving intentions. She hopes it helped with both things, intentional or not.

She stops her bug outside the B&B thinking about what to do next when Belle doesn't make a move. Emma thinks about the physical comfort from earlier and puts a hand on the brunette's arm. When Belle turns and looks at her, she gives her a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to get a room for you?"

Emma can see Belle's thinking about the offer and she's hoping she isn't overstepping by squeezing her arm as a show of support. She really doesn't know the other woman that well.

Belle gives her a nod, "Please."

She finds Ruby closing up the diner, Emma pauses not noticing how late it's gotten. She explains the situation to her that Belle needs a room and tells her that Gold's gone but she doesn't go into too much detail. Belle will tell her if she wants to.

Emma isn't sure why she felt the need to walk Belle to her room but here she is watching the brunette opening the door.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

Belle gives her a weak smile, "Yeah, thank you for coming to find me."

Emma returns the smile, "No problem." She looks down unsure of what to do next. She heard the lie but isn't sure she's the right person to comfort Belle. "I should get home," she says pointing her thumb over her shoulder feeling even more awkward than before. She'll tell Ruby to come up and help. "Bye."

"Thank you," Belle says, stopping the blonde as she starts to walks away.

"You already thanked me," Emma says, curious about what else she could have done. She'd only done what she thought anyone would do, what was right.

"Thank you for even thinking about me," she sighs, making Emma's shoulders slump. "Since I've gotten my memories back, I've only really talked to Rumple and Red about things other than the current crisis. It's nice to know that I won't be as alone as I thought I was going to be."

Emma is stunned by the revelation. She'd spoken to Belle about things other than work, hasn't she? She tries to think back over their conversations but other than the brief 'hey, how's it going?' at Granny's she can't remember ever seeking the woman out to just talk.

"You know we're all here for you, Belle," Emma says, trying to give a comforting smile.

"I know, thank you," she says lingering in the doorway.

Emma hesitates for a second before asking, "Have you seen any of the Disney movies based on you guys?"

A confused smile appears on Belle's face as she answers, "A few, why?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" she asks, ignoring the question and not wanting Beauty and the Beast to come up.

"No."

A grin appears on Emma faces. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back."

She reappears with Red's laptop and a bowl of popcorn she'd begged the lanky brunette to make. She found Belle sitting unsure of herself on the edge of the bed staring at the dagger in her hands.

"Emma, what are you doing?" the brunette asks when she finally notices the blonde has entered the room.

"Watching a movie with my friend," she replies with a smile while setting herself on the opposite side of the bed to Belle placing the laptop and the popcorn between them.

The brunette gives a relieved sigh, content with not being left alone to think tonight and smiles as she settles back against the headboard. Emma shots off a quick text to Mary Margaret after noticing that she'd received one earlier telling her they'd gone home. She sets a pillow behind her before she starts looking for the movie online. She checks YouTube hopefully but is disappointed so she finds it illegally.

"Bad sheriff," Belle teases, happy for the distraction.

They watch the movie with Emma adding a running commentary, making jokes comparing the characters to their real life counterparts, which receives a genuine smile from Belle with the rare chuckle thrown in. They both gradual relax into the bed and eventually fall asleep after the long day with the movie still running. The Dark One's dagger lying forgotten on the night stand.

* * *

 **AN: Chapters will most likely continue being short, it might help me update more regularly but I'm in the last couple of months of my last year of uni which means I'm gonna be super busy so…yeah, don't expect much from me and they defiantly won't update this often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, I am continuing this story but this is kinda a spur of the moment thing so I'll most likely update it when I'm trying to avoid studying :)**

* * *

Emma wakes up to a gentle shaking and her name being called lightly. She opens her eyes to Belle leaning over her, running a towel through her damp hair and hopefully not noticing Emma's quick glance down at her cleavage. The blonde rubs her eyes trying to conceal her slip up and grumbles something unintelligible.

"Emma, your phone keeps buzzing," the brunette says as she straightens her back, removing her hand from the Saviour's shoulder.

"What?" she asks with a thick, grumpy tone reverberating through her voice, still coming to terms with the fact that she's awake. "Oh shit, shit, shit. What time is it?" Emma almost falls off the bed fumbling for her phone she'd left on the bedside table the night before.

"10:30."

"Fuck!"

"Emma, calm down. What's wrong?" Belle asks with a genuine look of worry etched on her face.

"I was meant to drop Henry off at Regina's then go to work," she replies, sitting up and scrolling through the texts on her phone. She lets out a sigh of relief when she finds a message from Mary Margaret saying David dropped the kid off before heading to the station to cover her shift. She replies with a quick thank you.

"Is that it?" Belle says with a chuckle. "I thought someone was dying." She sits down on the bed beside Emma, who relaxes and puts her phone in her pocket. Belle's worry not out of place from the pure terror in the blonde's eyes and the town they currently reside in.

"Sorry, I'm not really a morning person and Regina's still kinda pissed at me. She gets angry when I drop Henry off late." Their relationship after the whole 'Marian Incident' had been a mess and while it has greatly improved, Emma still feels like it's very precarious. She often feels the need to tread carefully, placating the woman with Henry. The brunette will never kill her with their son present. At least she hopes.

"It's okay and I can tell you're not a morning person. I tried to wake you up the first couple of times you phone went off, you just groaned and weakly tried to swat my hand off your shoulder."

"Sorry, again. Mum joked about getting an air horn once and I'm pretty sure dad would have if they didn't have Neal," Emma says with a small smile on her face thinking back to the slight disappointment on David's face. He often had to cover her rare morning shifts after failing to wake her up.

Belle smiles and says, "It's nice you call them mum and dad. You can see their faces light up whenever they hear you say it."

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Emma says, smile wavering briefly before quietly clearing her throat and standing up. "I'm starving, have you eaten yet?"

The brunette notices the glaringly obvious topic evasion and shakes her head no. They make their way to the diner, their orders taken by an overly peppy Red. They talk about everything and nothing. The silences between topics are both comfortable and uncomfortable. There's a difference between having nothing to say and nothing needing to be said.

Emma tires to keep the topics light but the look in Belle's eyes every now and then tells her that the brunette's thoughts wonder to the imp no matter what she tries. She knows that Belle needs to think about him to get passed him but that needs to be done in a private, safe place. Gold's home may have once been that place but now it must just be a slap in the face. Emma hadn't had a private, safe place after Neal left her. She had a secure place, medium security to be exact, but it wasn't safe and by no means was it private.

During one of the more comfortable silences, after they've finished eating, Emma's gaze turns towards the library behind the brunette's head. "What's on the second floor of the library?"

"An apartment, I thought about it last night but it's disgusting. It's going to take a lot of work to make it liveable," she answers, using her napkin to wipe the crumbs from her mouth before placing it on the empty plate.

"I'll help and I'm sure Ruby defiantly will."

"I heard my name!" Reds states while exiting the kitchen and gliding around the counter.

"We're gonna help Belle clean up the apartment above the library."

"Oh, cool. Cool," the brunette doesn't ask, remembering what little information Emma bestowed upon her the night before. "Text me when and I'll bring beer." And with that, and a wink, she was off back to the kitchen with their plates.

Belle seems slightly bewildered by the 'Ruby Tornado' when Emma turns back to face her. So Emma gives her a smile before checking the time. She sighs. "I should go relieve David." The brunette notices the switch back to her father's name but says nothing. The blonde stands before placing couple of notes on the table.

"Oh, Emma, it's okay I've got this. You've already been too kind." Belle tries to hand the money back to her.

"Do you currently have any money on you?" she asks with an arched eyebrow, ignoring the 'too kind'. How can someone be too kind?

"Oh, well no."

She places it back on the table before adding, "Then you can get the next one." She flashes a smirk and is gone before Belle can ask, 'next one?'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took so long to upload but hey, new chapter and we all know what that means, procrastination!**

 **If the layout of the library is ever mentioned in the show I've either forgotten or I'm blocking it out in favour of my own so its description is just what it is in my head. TBH the entire layout of Storybrooke is a mystery to me but I do now know that the library cannot, if fact, be seen from the diner… whoops.**

* * *

"You're right," Emma exclaims, stepping through the door of the library apartment. "This place is a shit hole."

"I believe the word I used was 'disgusting'," Belle says with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Which is polite speak for shit hole," she retorts as she dumps the cleaning products she's borrowed from Snow - who had to point her to where they were kept - down on the floor.

The second floor of the library is actually cut in two. One half contains storage while the over is the apartment. Both can be accessed via a hallway entered from inside the library or a stairway from the alleyway out back. The apartment itself is larger than Emma had imagined. It's open planned with the kitchen to the right of the door, living area to the left next to the windows overlooking Main Street, a bed with no mattress is pushed up into the far left corner, a bathroom in the far right, and a pillar dead centre.

And boxes upon boxes of random shit everywhere.

And cobwebs, can't forget the cobwebs.

It's the weekend after all the mess and Emma felt the need to do something so she called Belle. The poor woman needs an actual home. She'd texted Red as well, however the brunette has to work but stated she'd come after lunch with some food and aforementioned beer for later.

"Where should we start?" the blonde asks, wondering further into hell.

"The boxes," Belle says peeking to the closest one. "I want to sort through them."

Emma makes a sound comprised of a sigh and a grumble as she tilts her head back, her inner teenager showing. "That's gonna take forever. Do you actually want to move in? In this century?"

"Good point," thinking, now holding some of the boxes paper contents in her hand, she says, "We could move it to the storage room across the hall and I can just go through it later."

So that's what they do. They mostly work in comfortable silence, listening to the music playing through the speaker on Emma's phone. She will have to remember to bring her mp3 and dock next time.

She stops what she's doing, though, when she spots Belle silently swaying her hips to the music. _Nope_ , Emma thinks to herself, _she just got out of a shitty relationship you will not go there so don't even think about it_. _Plus, you don't even know if she swings your way_. She has to shake her head to help remove those thoughts.

"Hey," Red says popping her head through the door. "Who wants food?"

They clear a space on the coffee table in the living room, sitting on the floor around it, and begin to eat.

"So, how much manual labour did I avoid?"

"Not that much."

"A lot."

They reply at the same time causing Red to giggle.

"Oh, come on Belle," Emma says with a smile and a wink hoping Belle would understand her train of thought. "This room was basically filled with shit when we started."

"She's exaggerating," Belle says, shaking her head at Emma's attempt to make Ruby feel guilty enough to do more work. She smiles and playfully slaps Emma's shoulder. "We managed to clear nearly all of it in a morning so it wasn't that much."

"Worth a shot," Emma shrugs before stuffing more food into her mouth.

The conversation stays light as they continue to eat and Emma vows to herself to spend more time with Belle and Red, just the three of them. She hasn't realised how good it is to have normal conversations - well as normal a conversation as you can have with fairly tail characters - that don't involve having to come up with a plan to stop evil. Or have to sensor herself when her mum's with them. It's nice.

With Red's help in their struggle against the boxes, the apartment is clear of them before dinner. They discuss continuing but they are all tired and Ruby is called back to the diner as the dinner rush became too much for the currently present staff.

"So, are you sleeping of the couch here or going back to Granny's for the night?" Emma asks as she moves the cleaning products onto the now clear kitchen counter.

"Granny's. The sofa doesn't look very comfortable… or clean."

Emma chuckles, "Yeah, we're gonna have to get you a new one along with a mattress." She walks towards the door and grabs her jacket. "Let me walk you back."

"It's just down the road, you don't need to walk me," Belle says in amusement as she locks up the apartment behind them.

"I know," Emma says as they make their way outside. "I just…"

"Feel sorry for me?" Belle cocks her head to the side.

"I do not feel sorry for you. I just want to make sure you get back safe." Belle gives her a look. "Fine, I feel slightly sorry for you. I know how it feels to be screwed over by someone."

"Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate all you're doing for me."

"Well, as Saviour, it's kinda my job. Happy endings and all that," Emma says with a smirk, realising that she managed to walk the brunette to Granny's without her protesting.

Belle chuckles and gives the blonde a quick hug. "Goodnight, Emma."

"'Night, Belle."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've finished uni and I kinda don't know what to do with myself so here's a chapter.**

* * *

The next day Belle stands in front of Gold's pawn shop. She knew she would have to come back here eventually. Her entire life is in the apartment above it and there's only so long she mooch off her friends. She's lucky Red thought of picking up some clothes for her, she doesn't think she could have come back here sooner. It's only been a week but a weight has been lifted off her and it feels like she can breathe. She can't remember the last time she felt like this, a hopeful feeling spreading through her.

She makes her way up to the apartment and memories unwind. The sweet moments of her and Rumple's relationship that no one else saw. The way he was with only her. That was what she had held onto for so long.

And that was what she let go of when she held the dagger the other night.

That was what she let go of when she forced him across the town line.

What he was doing wasn't right. She couldn't stand back and watch him keep hurting people. Again and again she did nothing and it was making her hate herself. The love she had for him was not enough to overpower the hate she had for what he had done, what she had let him do.

She shakes the thoughts away and goes about collecting her stuff. She finds some good sized boxes downstairs in the back of the shop and by the time she's done she's almost filled five of them. She looks around checking for anything she's missed and actively tries to ignore all of the Dark One's possessions intermingled with the things she no longer needs or wants. Then she turns back to the boxes and sighs. Only five trips but having packed the boxes she knows that a couple of them are heavy.

* * *

She's in the alley at the bottom of the stairs to her new apartment when she notices the blonde sitting on the top step staring up at the sky, mindlessly making a popping sound with her mouth. Emma is probably the only reason she hadn't stayed in the middle of the road all night. She hadn't thought anyone would even notice she was gone. She hadn't thought about anything but what she had just done. She hadn't even noticed the cold until she felt Emma's warmth next to her.

And for some reason the thought makes her blush.

Realising that she hasn't been spotted yet she smiles before speaking louder than usual, "What's so interesting up there?"

Emma's head snaps down as her hand shoots up to grip her chest over her heart. She lets out a loud, exaggerated breath when she notices it's just Belle and chuckles, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Belle just smirks and begins to make her way up the stairs while Emma meets her halfway and takes the box from her without even thinking.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's my lunch break," the Sheriff says as she stands behind Belle while she unlocks the door.

"And you spend it here waiting for me?" she asks genially confused. They've become friends and Belle couldn't be happier about it but the blonde missing out on food is strange.

"Well, kinda." Emma looks down sheepishly and if her hand weren't full, she would be rubbing the back of her neck. "I thought we could grab something to eat… I also might have left my phone here last night. But when you weren't in your room at Granny's and you weren't here I guessed you were, you know, _there_."

They walk in silence towards the apartment's door and Belle only speaks when the door is open. "I thought it was about time I just got it over with."

Emma nods before placing the box on the ground, "I was gonna go over and help but I guessed it was something you had to do on your own."

"That's one way of getting out of carrying boxes," and Belle just smiles as the blonde's mouth opens and closes a couple of times trying to find a way to explain that that wasn't why she had waited at the library. The brunette raises her hands and chuckles, "Calm down, I was joking." Her smile turns sad but there's something new and hopeful in her eyes as they meet bright green ones. "You were right. I did need to do that on my own, thank you."

"No problem," the Saviour says as she makes her way over to her phone still sitting on the kitchen counter. "Do you need any help with the rest of the boxes?" She sighs when she realises her phone is dead and looks back up at Belle.

"And deny you your time for food, never. Come on, you look hungry," she says making her way out the door before looking back over her shoulder at Emma and smirking, "Plus, it's my turn to pay."

* * *

 **AN: Thought there should be a bit from Belle's perspective. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Their lunch is quick; Emma's already spent half of her break waiting for Belle. They discuss a plan for getting Belle moved in as quickly as possible. Regina and Henry come in just as they are leaving and the kid offers to help where he can. Although, 'it won't be free help,' he states with a smirk he didn't get from his blonde mother, which causes Emma to add an ice cream incentive.

The next two weeks consists of Belle and Emma, with the occasional help from Red, finishing the apartment. They get the bed frame a mattress and a new sofa, the cleaning takes longer than expected, and painting is defiantly needed.

True to his word, Henry helps. He comes round to help paint. Regina isn't happy about the state he comes home in. But he started it. Emma can't let the paint roller down the arm go unpunished. Though she may have escalated it by a roller to the side of his face. And then when Belle just brakes out in giggles, well neither of them can help what happens next.

Son looks at mother and they give each other a smirk. Belle sees it and her laughter dies on her lips leaving a smile as she starts to back away slowly.

"No," she playfully threatens, "Don't you dare."

Emma doesn't waste any time, she launches herself forward narrowly missing the surprisingly speedy brunette. Belle makes it a couple metres towards the kitchen before she feels arms wrap around her waist. She squeals in surprise when she's picked up and spun around.

"Henry, get her," the blonde commands, holding her tight as she wiggles for freedom. He happily moves forward, avoiding hands reaching to snatch the roller away. She fails and ends up with a line of paint from her forehead to her chin.

Emma releases her and moves around to look at Henry's handiwork, bursting into laughter at the pout the brunette is sporting. But goes silent then she sees eyes narrow and an evil grin appears on the brunette's face.

"Henry," she starts, sounding as innocent as possible, not taking hers eyes off the blonde who has gotten into a defensive position, ready to run. "Do you think it's fair that Emma's face remains paint free?"

"Henry," the Sheriff flicks her gaze to the kid quickly before returning it to the woman smirking at her. She raises her hands, palms out, to both of her attackers. "You wouldn't do that to your mother, would you?"

He just smiles, raising the roller, and begins to move forward. Forcing Emma back.

"Traitor. No ice cream for you."

Luckily, they had thought to cover the floor. Belle catches her and pins her down by her wrists as Henry paints almost every part of the blonde's face. She eventually gives up squirming as it just gets paint in her hair. They made sure to get a picture before Belle lets her up.

"I hate you both," Emma says, sitting up and trying to wipe some of the paint off. Unsuccessfully. The two brunettes just laugh and high five from where they sit on either side of the blonde, who just grumbles under her breath about eating ice cream in front of Henry.

Before he can complain, Emma's phone goes off in her pocket. She looks at both of her hands, covered in wet paint, and then up at Belle.

"Erm… Could you?" she asks raising her arm and nodding to her hip. Henry gets up to wash off some of the paint while Belle reaches to receive the phone.

"Ooh, Regina, someone's in trouble," she teases before swiping the screen and putting it to the blonde's ear.

The conversation consists of a sorry and he's on his way.

"Hey, Hen," she calls out to the boy unable to get the paint out of his hair.

"Yeah."

"Your mum wants you home for dinner. Better get running, kid, you're late."

"What? Can't you drive me?"

She looks him dead in the eye with a serious expression before waving a hand to her face. He just giggles and leaves after saying goodbye.

"Did you really have to let him get all of my face?" Emma asks, standing up and offering a hand to Belle.

"That's what you get for messing with me," she replies, bumping their hips together as they making their way to the bathroom to clean up.

"Oh, dangerous librarian." She looks in the mirror, "Well, I've definitely learnt my lesson."

* * *

 **AN: I think one more chapter of cute friend fluff then maybe something will happen… maybe. I already have a kiss scene written but I need to find somewhere for it to fit in. To set it up properly, for Belle to move on, I feel like they might need some serious talk. Or do you guys just want fluff? What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am alive I just completely lost track of when the last chapter was released, sorry. I got distracted reading and re-watching Steven Universe. Whoops.**

* * *

Belle is standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile as she watches the blonde struggle to remove the paint from her face, which still covers a good 15%, mostly around the edges, of her face and bits of her hair. Only having had a small amount herself, the line down the centre of her face had been quickly removed… 10 minutes ago. She found the scrunched up features of the concentrating blonde too cute to look away from.

Emma sighs and throws the now ruined towel into the sink. She turns to Belle who barely manages to stifle a laugh at the blonde's pout.

"Maybe letting him paint all of your face was a bit too much."

"Ya think," Emma says, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow before looking back at the mirror.

"Come here." Belle moves closer to Emma, just enough so they aren't not quiet touching. She picks up the towel, wets it again, and turns the blonde's face towards her with a hand on her cheek.

"You're going to be here forever. Let me help."

Emma's stomach flips as soon as Belle's hand touches her cheek. She tries to look away, attempting to hide the blush that's emanating from the brunette's fingers. Belle lightly grips Emma's chin forcing her to lift her head up in the direction she needs. Luckily, the paint and hard scrubbing hides the new redness.

"O-" the raised pitch of Emma's voice forces Belle to hide a giggle as the blonde clears her throat. "Okay."

Belle turns Emma's head from side to side using her chin as she scrubs away the paint. Emma keeps trying to find something other than the way the brunette sticks her tongue the corner of her mouth out as she concentrates. She's had to force herself to look away multiple times before when the brunette is sucked into whatever book she's reading at the time. But her eyes are always traitors. They keep finding their way back to Belle's face and Emma can't help the goofy smile that appears on her face.

"How's everything with your parents and Neal?"

It takes her far too long to realise that the lips she's staring at are talking to her. She clears her throat again and forces her mouth into a straight line.

"Good, I guess," Emma says, shrugging.

Belle raises an eyebrow.

"Exhausting," the Saviour admits.

The brunette furrows her brow and tilts the blonde's head forward to encourage eye contact. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know the norm. I have to be this perfect princess daughter, keep my magic in control to not scare my parents or hurt anyone, and Neal wakes up at all times of the night screaming."

"I thought you were gaining more control over your magic and your parents understood how difficult it is for you."

"Regina's been helping teach me for Henry's sake. Mom and dad have been trying to send me to the fairies for lessons but they don't quite understand the control part."

"Fairy Dust is completely different in that aspect," Belle agrees, continuing her task of cleaning the Sheriff's face. Her fingers never leaving the blonde's chin.

"Blue's been a surprisingly big help with them on the understanding front, they listen to her. When Regina or Henry try to explain anything magic wise they're either distrust the advice or talk down to the kid; even though he seems to know more about it than them most of the time. But it's gradually getting better."

"As long as it keeps improving. And you know you can stay the night here um… on the couch whenever you need a good night's sleep."

"So have you decided what you're gonna do with Gold's shop?" she asks skipping over that invitation but she does give the librarian a quick nod first. She's been trying to avoid the topic of Gold, not wanting to bring back any bad memories, but lately she's become more and more curious about how Belle is feeling about the Dark One. She wants her friend to be happy and over the evil bastard, but they've been getting closer lately and their playful flirting has been on her mind a lot recently. Their current proximity is not helping with her urge to grab the woman and kiss her.

But she doesn't want to rush the brunette. Her friend's feelings are far more important than the need to pick Belle up, place her on the counter, and- _not helping brain_.

"I'm not sure," she replies, a faraway look appearing in her eyes. Emma's shoulders slump. "I've thought about returning some of the items in it to their original owners but the shop itself… maybe just magical storage. But it's not just the shop I have to deal with either, Rumple owned most of the town, there's a lot to rent issues to sort out. But I can deal with that."

"I can help with anything you need," Emma says with a smile trying to reassure the Brunette whose face has been over taken with a frown.

"You keep helping me without me having to ask, why?"

"We're friends and plus Saviour, remember. It's my job."

Belle raises an eyebrow. Again. Emma's started calling it Belle's 'bullshit' look. It happens whenever the brunette wants the truth and Emma's not comfortable telling it.

It happens a lot.

"I like helping you."

Belle raises an eyebrow.

Emma sighs.

"I like spending time with you," she finally admits, eyes firmly glued to the ground. "I don't care what we're doing." When she's with Belle the uncertain voice in her head quietens down, sometimes disappearing all together. After the night Emma had picked Belle up from the town line, she'd become relaxed around the brunette and the time they spend together is actually spent in the moment and outside of her head. She rarely gets that peace with anyone.

There's silence and the towel in Belle's hand stops its cleaning movements but the grip on Emma's chin tightens slightly. Green eyes look up to meet blue and they stare at each other for a moment.

Belle can't take it anymore.

Emma almost doesn't believe her eyes as the brunette tilts her head up and moves closer. _Am I dreaming?_ But she can't let this happen, not yet.

She dodges, turning her head to the side and backing away slightly. Green eyes shut tight as the brunette's hands falls away from her face.

"Oh, gods," Belle says while covering her mouth and looking down, unable to move away from the nightmare currently playing out around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Emma opens her eyes. "Belle, it's fine. I just-"

"No, I shouldn't have." She turns to walk away and Emma follows her into the other room before stopping her with a hand on the shoulder.

"I want to."

"What? Then why?" Belle asks, turning back with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Because you're not over him, Belle." Emma raises her voice, frustrated with the entire situation, making Belle jump. "I want you," she continues in a lower voice, almost a whisper. Her hands turn into fists at her sides. "Not half of you while the other half's still thinking of that arsehole." Belle opens her mouth to deny but Emma cuts her off. "And I understand, I do, you loved him, he may even have been your true love and it's only been over for a short time."

"Emma-"

"I'm still your friend, first and foremost, no matter what happens." Emma tries to keep her voice even and her eyes dry. "I just don't think anything new should happen, not yet. I- I'm sorry."

Belle's tears finally start to fall and her hands grip each other over her chest as she looks down. She's silent for a moment but when Emma moves to put a hand on her arm, she nods her head. She understands. Emma deserves someone that only thinks about her when they're together. Belle's mind often wonders back to the Dark One. She's been trying to shake the memories of him but they just won't leave her alone.

"I should go."

Belle just nods again, an involuntary sob escaping her throat.

Emma begins to walk passed Belle but stops and kisses her forehead before leaving the apartment. _I really hope I did the right thing,_ she thinks as she leans up against the closed door and at last lets her own tears fall.

* * *

 **AN: Boom, drama!**

 **This would have been out yesterday but I had to check what colour Belle's eye were and somehow ended up on YouTube watching OUAT outtakes and cracks. It can happen to anybody.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I've added 2 chapters quite close together so just make sure you haven't skipped chapter 7 by accident.**

Emma's lying on the sofa flicking through the channels trying to block out the loud sighing coming from Snow sitting at the table attempting to get her daughter's attention. The brunette has been planning something that Emma has managed to dodge only because she'd been helping Belle but now she's home more - hoping the awkwardness between them would vanish - her mother seems to be dragging her into her plans.

Emma turns up the volume but the sighing only gets louder. Letting out a sigh of her own she mutes the TV and sits up, looking over the couch's back.

"What?" Emma lightly snaps.

Snow seems slightly taken aback by the sharp tone in her voice but asks, "When you pick Henry up later could you ask Regina to help with the decoration for the ball, please? I want it to look magical." _Oh, the hypocrisy_ , Emma thinks.

"Yeah, sure," she says before moving her gaze to the TV again and turning the sound back up.

Snow looks at her daughter who's now curled up against the armrest with her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She's noticed a change in her daughter's behaviour lately and that it coincides with her spending less time with Belle. She'd been walk around with a smile plastered on her face now she just mopes. Regina may call Snow stupid but she knows what love looks like. Ever since the change she's been trying to ask Emma what the problem is but the blonde is just as stubborn as she is.

"Emma, are you-"

"I'm fine."

Snow sighs and picks up her phone and sends a text to Red.

 **Snow: I need your help with something.**

If she's not going to talk to her mother then maybe she'll talk to a friend.

* * *

Their encounters over the last week have been awkward to say the least so it surprises Emma that Belle's barely there, polite smile has been replaced by a small, genuine one when she finally walks up her friends. But then she sees the empty glasses on the table they've claimed at the Rabbit Hole.

"Started without me, huh?" she asks, directing her question more towards Ruby as she sits next to her and removes her red leather jacket.

"Not our fault you're late," Ruby replies, draining the last of her second drink.

"Not my fault either. Did you see Leroy leave here earlier?" They nod, Ruby smirking at the memory of the dwarf stumbling into the door on his way out. "The man was trying to start a fight with a lamp post when I showed up."

"Sounds like you need a drink. Come on," Ruby say while tapping Emma's shoulder with the back of her hand. "Back in a bit, Belle." Emma gives Belle a small smile before being shoved to her feet.

They make their way over to the bar and wait for the busy bartender to be free. Ruby looks back at Belle to make sure the librarian can't see them before turning towards Emma and slapping the blonde upside the head.

"Ow," Emma says raising her hand to the side of her skull.

"She went to kiss you and you backed away. Are you stupid?" she whisper shouts. Snow had asked her to help cheer Emma up but she'd already been contemplating doing something about both of her friends since she'd noticed the awkwardness surrounding them when they were together recently. Ever since the first night she'd helped Belle with her new apartment, she'd seen something between the two. As soon as she realised both of them had been off in the other's company she'd asked Belle what was wrong.

The cheer up can wait until after the kick up the butt.

"What?"

"She told me everything. What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I-" Emma stutters.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Why didn't you just go for it?"

"I-" she sighs. "I can't be a rebound. I can't just be a onetime thing. Not with her."

"Bullshit," Red says hitting her again, lighter this time.

"Ow! What?!"

"You know she's not like that. What's really wrong?"

Ruby orders their drinks while Emma looks back at Belle for a moment trying to find the right words before turning back around. "She's not over Gold, okay. What if I had kissed her, huh? We might have started dating and everything would have been going fine until she realised I was just a distraction from him… What if she just- What if she leaves me?"

"You mean what if you fall in love with her and then something happens?"

Emma looks away.

"You're already in love with her." Emma opens her mouth to protest but the brunette catches her gaze before giving her a stern look and the saviour just nods before looking away again. "Maybe she needs a little help getting over him. Someone to finally treat her right, the way she deserves."

"But-"

"Emma, it might work out or it might not but it's never gonna work out if you don't try." Emma looks back at Belle and sighs. Ruby shakes her head before placing a hand on the blonde's arm and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Just… don't stop it if it happens. Don't get in your own way."

* * *

The rest of the night at the bar is fun (and involves quite a few drinks) but uneventful. Emma and Belle try to give each other secret looks, while avoiding eye contact with the other. Red has to resist multiple urges to slap them both upside the head.

Belle yawns causing Emma to yawn, too.

"I think I might go home."

"Yeah, same here. Rubes?"

"Na, that guy," she nods towards a man at the bar looking their way, "Asked me to dance the last time I got a round in. I might just allow it," she says winking at Emma. The blonde knows exactly what she's up to. Yes, maybe she wants to dance but she also wants to make her and Belle spend some time alone together.

And by the look on Belle's face and the eye roll, she understands, too.

Red says goodbye and they watch her saunter over to the bar and lean in close to whisper to the man before looking at each other and laughing. They stand up and make their way to the exit, both still smiling.

"Let me walk you home," Emma says before slipping back into her jacket (after missing the armhole a couple of times) and holding the door open for the brunette.

"Still feel sorry for me?" Belle asks, looking back over her shoulder at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, slightly slurring her words.

"I… I just wanted to spend more time with you."

Belle stops in her tracks, turns around, and looks Emma straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I… You were right."

"Huh?"

Belle tries to find the best way to explain and they start walking again.

"I'm not quite over Rumple yet. But I should be, shouldn't I? What we had wasn't healthy and _I_ ended it." She sighs looking down. "I've been trying so hard but I just don't know how to put him behind me and move on."

They're silent again as Emma takes in what Belle's said before thinking over the wisdom Ruby had bestowed on her earlier.

"I really meant what I said the other day. You're my friend no matter what happens and friends help each other. I'll help you get over him," she says smiling and stops walking, realising they're outside the library. She leans in and kisses Belle on the cheek. "Goodnight, Belle."

"'Night, Emma," Belle says slightly breathless.

* * *

Snow's woken up by the front door closing and makes her way to the kitchen. She smiles when she finds Emma getting a drink of water, grinning to herself.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are always welcome, I love hearing what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I didn't really edit this chapter very thoroughly so tell me if there's something that doesn't make sense, leave it in a review or something.**

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Belle hears as she's about to open her apartment door after a long day of sorting through documents pertaining Rumple's many properties. _Why is Emma here?_ _It's her week with Henry,_ Belle thinks. Making her way into her apartment, she sees the blonde facing away for her while kneeling on the floor looking down at pieces of partly put together pieces of wood and loose screws.

Belle shuts the door louder than necessary and laughs at the Sheriff almost jumping out of her skin. It's surprisingly easy to sneak up on the Saviour. A smirk stays in place as she says, "I gave you a spare key for emergencies not to make a mess," while Emma catches her breath and glares at the brunette.

"I try to do something nice and all you try to do is give me a heart attack," Emma says in a huff attempting to keep a smile off her face.

Belle walks closer to the mess before placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders and leaning over her slightly to look at what's happening. "A bookcase?" she asks.

Emma looks up with a sheepish smile. "You have piles of book everywhere, I thought I'd be nice to have somewhere to put them out of the way. It was meant to be a surprise but it was harder than I thought."

"I can see you didn't even bother to read the instructions," she says with smile as she shakes her head. The instruction manual is currently sitting closed on the other side of Emma's pile of attempted bookcase.

The blonde blew out a confident huff. "Instructions are pointless, I've see how it all fits together now."

"Now, maybe, but how long have you been here?"

Emma clears her throat and looks down before trying to get back to work. "I'm sure I can do this before I have to pick the kid up. Do you have any food?" Emma asks as she looks up hopefully.

"Sure," she says with a chuckle before pushing off the Emma's shoulders and heading to the kitchen. "Where's Henry?"

"Having dinner at a friend's; gotta pick him up at 7."

They continue talking as they both try to complete their tasks, Emma swearing every other minute causing Belle to giggle while she making dinner. Emma does manage to put together the flat pack bookcase and move it up against the wall next to the TV (that she's sure is only really used when she was around). After the food is served, they eat in silence and watch TV on the sofa. The food's eaten quickly and their plates are left on the coffee table before Emma puts her feet on it and Belle grabs a book off one of her many piles scattered around the apartment.

They get comfortable, which, as of lately, means lightly leaning against each other or resting a head on the other's shoulder. Now, however, it's evolved into Emma with her arm over the back of the sofa and Belle leaning her back into the blonde's side as she reads her book.

This is absolutely Belle's favourite reading spot.

"Is that the first Harry Potter?" Emma asks, recognising the title of the chapter the book is open at.

"Yeah, Henry recommended it when I told him I'd never read it. Well, when I say 'recommended' I mean told too, practically commanded."

"I haven't read that since… forever ago. How far are you?"

"They just got to Hogwarts."

Emma nods and is silent for a moment before asking, "Could you… could you read it to me?"

Belle just smiles at Emma's quiet, shy voice before burying herself back further into the blonde's side and pulling her knees up to rest the book on. "Chapter seven. The sorting hat. The door swung open at once…"

Emma turns the TV off, closes her eyes before turning her font slightly towards the brunette, and just listens.

Neither of them is sure how long they sat like that but at some point Emma's hand moves down from the back of the couch to rest by Belle's side. This would have been fine if the traitor hadn't started fiddling with the hem of the librarian's top. They both stop what they're doing when they feel the others' skin brush against theirs.

Emma pulls her hand away immediately but is stopped by Belle's that races out to grab her wrist. Belle moves her hand round behind Emma's still one, entwines their fingers, and gently guides it to rest on her stomach.

"It's fine," the brunette says slightly breathlessly and feels Emma nod as she relaxes behind her.

Before Belle can start reading again, Emma's phone goes off and they both suppress a groan. The blonde shifts slightly, forcing Belle to sit up, as she reaches for her hip and pulls the phone out of her pocket. "Shit," she says at the sight of the new text and stands up, "Henry." She moves towards the door before stopping and turns. She walks back to the brunette before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey, Hen?" Emma asks trying to get the boy's attention as they walk to his other mother's house for the weekend swap.

"Yeah," he replies looking up at her. He's been wondering why she's been so quiet lately and hopefully she's finally going to tell him.

"So, I was wondering how you'd feel about me… about me starting to see someone."

" _Starting_ to see someone?"

"Date someone," she clarifies.

The kid rolls his eyes. "I know what 'seeing someone' means, I just thought that you already were."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought you were dating Belle," he says with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it kind of was to anyone that'd spent any time around the pair).

"What gave you that idea?" _The kid's way too perceptive for a teenage boy,_ she thinks.

"You look at each other the same way grams and gramps do."

"Oh." Emma's stunned into silence for a moment. Somehow, that observation was both terrifying and reassuring. "Well, we're not but we might be."

"Cool."

"You like Belle, right? You're fine with the possibility of us dating?"

"Yeah, it's nice having someone to talk books with…" He thinks for a moment. "It's a bit weird that she was kinda my step-grandma but then again mum's my ex-step-great grandmother who killed my great grandfather and spent years trying to kill grams and gramps so…" he says nonchalantly with a shrug. Emma cringes at their family tree and she hopes Henry never has to write it down for a school project like she had to. Although, the reason she hated doing hers is luckily the complete opposite of why the kid might hate his.

They walk the rest of the way in silence as Emma thinks over Henry's relaxed opinion about the whole thing while she'd been stressing about it for days.

They finally make it to the Mayoral Mansion and Henry asks, "You wanted to talk to mum, right?" Emma nods and he opens the front door. "Muuuuuum! Emma wants to talk to you!" Henry shouts through the house while making his way his way into the front room and flopping down onto a sofa before turning on the TV. Emma stops in the foyer as she hears heels clicking down the steps, why Regina wears them around the house escapes her.

"No shouting in the house," Regina scolds Henry before leading Emma into the kitchen and offers her a coffee. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, just remembering how smart Henry is."

"While that is true, it looks more like that goofy grin you get when you're near Belle and you think no one's looking," Regina says with a smirk and a playful glint in her eye. Any excuse to make the blonde squirm.

Emma's cheeks redden and she looks down trying to hide it while scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'm starting to think everyone's noticed. Henry's picked up on it as well," she mumbles.

"It is rather obvious, dear."

Emma clears her throat and looks back up. "Anyway, mum wants your help with the ball she's planning. She said she wants some magical decoration or something."

"Tell your mother to get the fairies to do it. Now, back to the topic you're avoiding. When are you going to ask the bookworm out?"

"Can you not call her that? And… I don't know."

"Emma." _Uh oh, first name_ , the blonde thinks. "Very few people get to find their Happy Ending, especially in this world, I should know."

"Regina-"

The brunette waves her off. "This isn't me being passive aggressive about Robin." Emma gives her look. "Trust me; if I were still angry with you I would not be passive about it." Emma couldn't fault that piece of logic. "All I'm saying is if you wait too long you might miss it."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wait for it…**

* * *

Emma has been sitting on Belle's couch for about 5 minutes now without having said anything other than, 'She treats me like a bloody child!' before practically slamming the door behind her. Belle doesn't push her to talk she merely stands up, walks over to the kitchen, and grabs a beer for the blonde and refills her glass of wine before moving back to sit on the couch beside the angry woman.

The 'she' in Emma's statement is most likely referring to one of two people; her mother or Regina, and if Belle has learnt anything it's that the Saviour will only start talking when she wants to. If asked she will say it's nothing and try to change to subject.

"She's trying to force me to go to that stupid ball."

 _Ah, Snow it is_ , Belle thinks to herself as she twists in her seat to look at the blonde better.

"She thinks you'll have fun."

"But, not once, has she asked me if I actually want to go."

"She just wants to share something with you that she enjoys. You're tastes are very different, she doesn't get to do that a lot."

The blonde sighs before taking a sip of the beer Belle has placed in her hand and settles back into couch. "I know. Why do you have to out logic my anger?" She sighs again. "She just goes about it like I'm 5 or something, it pisses me off. I have a 12 year old son for God's sake."

"Why don't you want to go?" she asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Because it's stupid. Dresses. Dancing. It's just not my thing, alright?"

Belle narrows her eyes at the blonde. "You can't dance, can you?" she asks with mirth happily dancing behind her eyes, seeing right through Emma's anger.

"What? I can dance…" she protests but sighs when she sees the challenging look in the brunette's eyes realising she's lost. "Just not fancy, old timey dancing. But that's not the reason I don't want to go." Belle just gives her the bullshit look. "Fine," Emma says with an eye roll and a small smile helplessly spreading across her stubborn face. "It might be _one_ of the reasons."

"Why not just ask one of your parents to teach you? They would agree in a heartbeat."

"I just… I don't know," she says slumping further into the sofa, laying her head on the back.

Belle bumps their shoulders together lightly, gaining the attention of the blonde, after having an idea. "Why don't I teach you?"

"W-what?" Emma stumbles over her question as Belle removes the beer from her grip and places both their drinks onto the coffee table. "No, I-" Reaching for the blonde's wrist, she pulls her to her feet, ignoring the stuttering protests. She practically skips over to the mp3 dock sitting on the kitchen counter that currently houses Emma's old mp3 and replacing it with her own. She picks a song that roughly matches a simple, slow step dance. Emma had spent a couple of hours helping Belle find songs similar to those back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Come on," she says offering her hand to the awkwardly shuffling Saviour, "It's easy. Just follow my lead."

Emma tries to - she really does - but between focusing on where Belle wants her to step, move her hands, and trying not to stare at the cute concentration etched across the brunette's face, she ends up having to apologies multiple times for stepping on toes.

"I can't do this," Emma groans in frustration, moving away and letting her arms drop heavily by her sides.

"You can," Belle says while trying to stop the blonde from sitting back down on the sofa. "Maybe you should lead since you kept trying to anyway."

"No, I just can't-"

"Emma, I'm not gonna stop bugging you until you at least try," she says with a slightly evil grin.

Emma sighs and rolls her eyes, "Fine."

Belle smiles and decides to simplify the dance by leaving out the hand movements. She starts the song from the beginning, and moves Emma's right hand to sit on the small of her back before placing her left on the blondes shoulder. She grips Emma's other hand with her right and holds it out to the side at shoulder height. They settle into the new position with their noses just inches from each other's. _Were we this close last time?_ they both ask themselves.

They start moving their feet, Belle having already taught Emma the steps when she'd been leading. She tries to ignore the feel of Emma's hands on her as she lets the blonde move her gently across the floor. Their movements are smoother now but Emma still manages to step on one of the brunette's feet, throwing them off their rhythm again.

Emma releases a frustrated breath that Belle feels brush against her cheek. The Sheriff scrunches her eyes shut, and leans her head forward not intending for their foreheads to meet but not moving away either when they do. Belle moves a reassuring hand from the blonde's shoulder up to her neck gaining the Saviour's attention. Their eyes meet before flicking down to the other's lips. They both move closer, removing the remaining distance between them. When their lips meet, Belle feels Emma pull her closer while their hands that are out to the side, drop to thigh height still joined and Belle buries her left hand further into blonde hair.

Belle has never felt such a loving act before. The feel of Emma's lips on her own is soft and meaningful without any ulterior motive. She loses herself in the moment, forgetting about how this came to be and just enjoys Emma holding her close as if she never wants to let go.

There are few occasions where Emma has ever felt truly content in her life; playing video games with Lily in the holiday home they broke into as kids, relaxing with Neal while watching some cheesy show in a shitty motel, when Henry smiles wide at her, and right now. She's just hoping this moment wouldn't be ruined like two of her other once peaceful memories.

They part for air, moving their foreheads against the others again, both with smiles bright on their faces, eyes still closed. They stay like that for a while the only movements being Belle's right hand gliding up the blonde's arm to cup her cheek and Emma's left going to rest on the brunette's hip.

"About time," Belle says with her smile evident in her voice, making Emma chuckle.

They open their eyes and move away slightly to be able to properly look at the other.

"Is that all it takes to get out of a dance lesson?" the blonde asks with a grin. "Will it work a second time?"

"I don't know... Why don't you find out?"

* * *

 **AN: *Sigh* Finally, it only took 10 chapters.**

 **So, there're at least 3 more chapters left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The first date.**

* * *

Emma's grips Belle's hips tightly as the brunette clasps her hands behind the blonde's neck. Emma shifts them without even thinking about it and Belle's back hits the pillar in the centre of the apartment, letting out a small gasp against the lips pressed against hers.

Emma hadn't wanted it to happen like this. She's _wanted_ this for a long time and she'll let it _happen_ , just not like this. She didn't want to rush things and Ruby's words began floating around her head.

 _Someone to finally treat her right, the way she deserves._

Emma pulls away but only enough to rest their foreheads together, both breathing heavily and bodies still held together. She felt the goofy smile that spread across her face when bright blue eyes met her hazel and even her thoughts couldn't stop it. Belle lets out a short giggle at the sight of it, high on Emma as the warmth spreads from her belly.

Belle lightly scratches the nape of Emma's neck, running her fingers up into blonde before she tries to pull their lip back together.

But Emma resists and pulls back further.

"Wait." She pushes a loose strand of brown hair behind Belle's ear before letting her finger trail down her jaw and finding its way back to its resting position on a beautifully, curvy hip. "I… I want to take you out on a date." Emma looks down, unsure of herself, and her smile wavers.

"Oh?" Belle raises an eyebrow and her grin turns into a soft smile. "Where would you take me?" she asks in a whisper before biting her bottom lip.

Emma looks up and swallows at the view, before finally meeting Belle's eyes again at the lack of teasing. She presses their foreheads back together and chuckles at herself. "I have no idea. But I think I can come up with something… if you agree to it."

"A date sounds lovely." Belle finally pulls their lips back together, again. "But what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, well-" Belle traces her fingers down Emma's arms before hooking them through the belt loops on Emma's tight jeans and gives a short, sharp tug. Emma's mind goes numb. "Um."

"I, for one, would like to keep kissing you."

"Yep," Emma enthusiastically nods her head. "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

It took an hour long brainstorming session during lunch with Henry at Granny's with the occasional input from Ruby when Granny wasn't shouting at her to work, but they finally came up with an idea for the date and Emma perfected it while "working."

Emma shuffling from foot to foot outside Belle's door with her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her black skinny jeans as she waits for Belle to open the door. She'd knocked but Belle had called that she'd be there in a minute. Emma pulls her hand free to adjust the jacket over her shirt. Mary Margaret wouldn't let her leave the loft wearing her red leather jacket, stating, " _Not for a date, Emma, and defiantly not with that green shirt._ " She'd passed it to David and ordered him to keep it from her reach. Emma didn't have time to argue so she'd run back up to her room and grabbed her black leather jacket instead, grumbling to herself as she left before another item of clothing could be disapproved.

The door swings open as she's re-pocketing her hands but the sight revealed stops her dead.

"Wow," escapes her lips before she could stop it.

Emma had told her to dress casually, and, well, she supposes she has, for Belle anyway. Belle stands before Emma in a deep blue dress cinched at the waist with a black belt and pleated skirt stopping just below her knees; her hair lightly curled, drapes over her shoulders, her makeup somehow done more beautifully than normal.

Emma stares for a moment before shaking her head and looking down at her own clothing. "I think I might go change," Emma chuckles, throwing her thumb over her shoulder. Belle grabs her arm before she could move, giggling as Emma teasingly struggles.

"You look great, Emma." She lets go of Emma so she can turn and lock up after snatching her bag off the table inside the door. Belle turns back as Emma's eyes snap up to her face. She scratches the back of her neck and clears her throat, but Belle laughs and goes up on tiptoes to press a kiss to her cheek. "So, where are we going?" She threads her arm through Emma's as they walk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Emma grins as they walk down the stairs at the back of the library, the sun still high in the sky.

"That's not fair; you said you would tell me on the date." Emma laughs at the slight whine in the brunette's voice.

"I never said when during the date." They make it to the bug, and Emma opens and holds the passenger side door for her date.

"You're mean," Belle says with a pout, stopping in the doorway.

Emma sticks her tongue out before leaning over the door to kiss away the pout. "You'll find out faster if you get in the car."

And, it was Belle's turn to stick her tongue out.

* * *

The questions about their destination came up again when they left the town line; Emma smiles and reassures Belle they can get back home. They talk about random things, Emma asks about growing up in the Enchanted Forrest and Belle's been curious out what a bail bondsperson actually does. The silences, though, are just as comfortable and Belle, at some point, rests her hand on Emma's thigh, her thumb stroking circles as Emma drives.

Emma parks on the street around the corner from their target, while Belle looks around for clues. She watches her for a while as Belle peers around her seat out the back window before looking down and scrunching her nose with a grin.

"Did you clean?"

"Maybe." Emma exits the car and rounds it.

"Did you clean for me?"

"Henry thought it was a good idea," Emma murmurs into her chest as she holds the door open for Belle.

"That's cute."

The air's warm but the wind whipping around them removes all the heat advantages and Belle links their arms together and grips Emma's bicep with her free hand as she snuggles close to her blonde.

"I'm glad you think that 'cause he also helped me with date ideas."

"Maybe I should wait several years and just date Henry." Belle tries to keep her face straight as they start walking.

"Oi, can you focus on the person taking you on the date, please?" They chuckle and Emma rests her head on top of Belle's as they turn the street corner. "Whoever that kid ends up with is gonna be lucky, though."

Belle hums in agreement and gives Emma's arm a quick squeeze. They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments before Belle's curiosity gets the better of her. "So, where are we going?"

"Be patient, we're almost there."

"'Be patient'," Belle scoffs, "Says the woman who whines when food takes 5 minutes longer than expected to be ready."

"Firstly, timing with food is very important; and secondly, we're here," Emma says coming to a stop.

"Oh?" Belle turns to where Emma is looking over her head. "A bookshop?"

"Um, yeah," Emma says looking down at her feet while she tries to stop her hands from fidgeting by resting one on her hip and letting the other nervously scratch the back of her neck. "You know," she shrugs. "Well, Storybrooke doesn't really have easy access to the outside world–I mean the only reason Henry has half of his stuff is cause Regina left to get it–and I thought you would enjoy finding some new books," she finishes her explanation with another shrug.

Belle lifts Emma's chin up and gives her lips a chaste kiss causing the blonde to drop her hand from her neck. "It's a great idea," she says with a grin. "I love it, thank you." She grabs Emma's hand from her hip and uses it to drag her into the shop.

* * *

 _This was a mistake_ , Emma thinks an hour later as she follows Belle to another bookshelf while trying to balance a stack of books between her hands and her chin.

"Oh my gods, there's a sequel!" Belle exclaims and turns to Emma, beaming but her smile turns to a frown at the pile in the blonde's arms. "It's too much, isn't it?"

Emma shakes her head as best she can and smiles. "No," she leans back so the books rest against her chest, and lifts her chin enough to talk, "It's okay, but maybe you can carry the rest from here."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Belle asks, taking several books from her stack on Emma.

"Yes," Emma says with a reassuring smile that turns teasing, "But I think I'm gonna stop saying 'kid in a candy store' and start saying 'Belle in a bookshop'."

"Oh, like 'Emma in anywhere-with-food'."

"If you keep mocking my love of food, I don't think this is gonna work out between us."

"Oh, really?" Belle asks with a quirked eyebrow as she steps forward.

"Really."

"Are you sure?" Belle takes another step and pushes up on her tip toes to lean over the books in Emma's arms, their lips barely an inch away from each other's. Trailing the fingers of her free hand down Emma's jaw, Belle quirks her head to the side when the blonde doesn't reply.

"Uh huh." Emma nods her head slightly, letting her eyes drop down to Belle's lips.

"Would you rather kiss me or have a grilled cheese from Granny's?"

Emma snaps her eyes shut as her stomach rumbles. "Um…"

Belle steps back and covers her mouth with her hand to try to hide her giggles.

"I'm hungry," Emma mumbles. She lowers her head and kicks at the ground, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I can hear."

Emma turns and starts walking the way they came. "I'm gonna put these back… in the wrong places."

"No, Emma!" Belle quickly follows.

* * *

"Thank you," Belle says as they make their way back to the bug.

"You don't need to thank me, I had fun, too."

"But you brought me books."

"That I'm sure I'll borrow–or at least hear about from you gushing over how amazing they are–so it's no problem." Emma shrugs before adding, "And I like seeing you happy."

Belle swings around in front of her and Emma has to stop abruptly, avoiding a collision.

"What–"

Belle uses her hand not carrying a plastic bag full of books to cup Emma's cheek before gliding it around the back of her neck, threading finger through golden strands to pull their lips together. Emma happily lets it happen and wishes she could drop her plastic bags so she could pull the shorter woman closer.

"We should get these back to the car," Belle says as she pulls away and gives Emma a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before continuing the walk to the bug.

Emma stands there for a moment just watching her before she shakes her head and follows.


End file.
